


Back To The Place I Left (At The Call Of Your Love)

by flamingosarepink, mm_nani



Series: windmills of your mind [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gratuitous fluff mixed with soft angst is what i'm calling it, M/M, Ne Me Quitte Pas verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: All of that is in the past now.





	Back To The Place I Left (At The Call Of Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> I'd like to thank Nani for allowing me to write this particular fic for her brilliant verse that she's created.

Auba isn’t sure what wakes him up initially, although he guesses it has something to do with the cold nip of Winter air that seems to follow one everywhere this time of year accompanying the drifts of snow. They could have easily settled for somewhere sunny and warm and tropical, although that would have been cliche and far too easy to settle on as their honeymoon destination. They had both decided Austria was best. It was close to home, but as picturesque as any fairytale they had been told as children what with its grand forests and scenery- so that made it perfect. Thankfully Marco had taken the liberty of closing the drapes the night before so as Auba blinks bleary-eyed as he wakes further, he is greeted instead by soft light peeking out from a single narrow slit where the drapes don’t touch.

Once his eyes adjust, he can make out Marco’s sleeping form next to him swaddled in the warm sheets of the bed in their ski lodge suite. The dark woods the room is decorated with give it that extra bit of cozy atmosphere. Auba can’t hold back the soft smile that seemingly blooms on his face even if he tried. It took a lot for the two of them to finally end up together again, and it’s something Auba prefers not to think about. He prefers not to think about the times when he didn’t think he would ever see Marco again let alone work with him at the academy, so the fact that once again football was what brought them together was oddly appropriate. All of that is in the past now, and Auba is happy to place all of those thoughts in the back of his mind. He leans over to press a soft and featherlight kiss to Marco’s bare shoulder before settling back against his own pillows and under the sheets; relishing in the warmth and comfort that comes along with being next to the one you love in a relaxing and peaceful atmosphere such as this. 

It’s not Auba’s fault that he loses track of time easily because he dozes off again. He’s not accustomed to feeling this relaxed after having grown used to the feeling of always having something to do over the years. Somewhere between the time that he fell back asleep, Marco shifted to curl up against his side. In the time they’ve gotten back together, Marco always craves closeness more so at night- not so much a surprise when lonely nights of long ago are considered, back when they didn’t have each other and were living in separate houses trying to ignore feelings that wouldn’t go away. They’re back to living in the same house they used to live in together, although Marco had insisted on redoing the decor once they had moved back in together and as a matter of fact he’d been hellbent on it. _Things are different from the last time we lived here together. We should redo a few things._ A new look for their new life. 

The idea had seemed quite funny. Marco had never been the superstitious type of person while Auba had known him although now he seemed to take this whole fresh start quite seriously; not leaving anything as how it used to be. But come to think of it, Auba didn’t want to be reminded of their past troubles either. 

“Good morning.” Marco’s sleepy soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts, even more once there’s contact as he shifts so his head is pillowed on Auba’s chest. 

“Good morning to you too.” Auba says with his voice mirroring a smile the other man can’t see as he wraps his arms around Marco, kissing the top of his head. 

 

After having showered and then getting dressed warmly, the two of them headed into the town near the lodge for lunch after having slept through breakfast. However, it was nice to get out of the warmth of their suite which they had enjoyed for most of the morning into early afternoon and Auba enjoyed seeing the way Marco’s cheeks were tinged with pink from the cold. They find a restaurant not too far away from the lodge, and it’s perfect in every way possible- small, intimate with food that reminds them of home. 

\- - - - - - - 

“I haven’t thought about home once on this trip.” Marco mused softly, walking close but not too close to his husband as he glanced at the scenery around them as they walk back towards the lodge which looms not so far off in the distance- forests once green in the Spring and Summer now dashed with white in the Winter. “That’s what you’re supposed to do, this is our honeymoon remember?” Auba voices softly, leaning in to Marco’s ear to remind him of this fact while enjoying the blush that blooms on his cheeks despite being warm in their coats when he reminds him of the reason that they’re here. Marco looks up at him through his eyelashes in their close proximity, and Auba can’t remember a time when he felt more in love. 

Marco can’t will himself to look away, looking at Auba like he’s the long awaited oasis in a treacherous trip through a desert. Auba has an arm around him now, holding him in close proximity lest he gets distracted by the scenery around them again. Despite the trip they’re on, how he’s looking at Auba and right down to the ring on his finger it still seems hard to believe this is where they are after everything. “I don’t feel like any of this is real-” Marco whispers right before he leans in a little closer to his husband’s lips, interrupting himself. “- but I haven’t woken up in a lonely house yet.” He doesn’t speak again, closing the small distance for a small kiss but not lingering; not quite accustomed to quite this free while out in the open despite the fact that there’s no one around yet instead sticks by Auba closer as they continue on their walk back. Auba prefers not to think about how things were before, when they were far less happier with each other but not because of one another. “Things are different now.” He says simply yet tenderly, an arm still around Marco’s waist. “There’s a lot of things in the past I don’t think about anymore.” 

 

What he means to say is _I am determined to be happy with you, and no matter where we are I always will be._

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the latter part in Act 3 of Puccini's opera La bohème. It's a very sad opera, but it's also an absolute masterpiece. While I was writing this fic I had somewhat of a mini playlist for it- songs that I listened to while I was writing that helped me find the vibe I was going for and the songs are as follows:
> 
> too young // phoenix  
> if i ever feel better // phoenix  
> everything is everything // phoenix  
> perfect // smashing pumpkins  
> i wanna be adored // the stone roses


End file.
